Addicted to Her
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Tommy decides Athena is his world. The two get engaged. Possible two shot when the wedding happens. Plus Colton and Devon's special days
1. Athena and Tommy's Engagment

_**Author's Note: The long awaited engagement. It happens in a special place. Tommy is a miracle worker. This will turn into a two-shot when I decide the two get to get married. Picture of Athena's engagement ring will be in my profile and under Athena Sawyer on my site.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Also I do own Sawyer's. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday September 14**__**th**__**, 2011 Sawyer's (Tommy's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

This wasn't just dinner to reassure, it was meant for another purpose. Her dad was in on it. It was good to see her so in her element. Everything about her made me want to lock her in a box and never let her out. I'm completely addicted to her. It's a cliché; I know but there is something about Athena. My Athena no one else's. The box was nestled in my right jean pocket felt heavy.

"Tommy you've got to try this." Athena said as she held out a piece of cheesecake on the end. I took a second to look at the moving picture frame on the wall. It had slipped into the present. It showed Athena and me at a house show. Her auburn hair was curled, a simple pair of jeans, and a "Death Before Dishonor" shirt. Her arms around my waist. I had just finished my match. We were both smiling. The picture cycled through to Colton and his new fiancée, Jamie. Jamie was dressed in her neon pink ring gear. I'd wager that picture was from the day Joe had jumped me. It slid to Devon and Matt. Devon and Matt after Hardcore Justice in fact, Devon was still in her ring gear. Then it changed to Chloe and Jesse's wedding. The one no one had known about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was ignoring me.

"I'm a guy." I said. He didn't even move.

"I'm married." I continued earning the same response.

"I'm secretly in love with someone else." I tried but he hadn't moved.

"I'm going to quit." I attempted. He was still ignoring me. A smile curved to my lips.

"I want to break up." I said.

"What?" Tommy asked finally paying attention to me again.

"Nothing. Wanted to make sure you were still with me." I said. He took the bite of cheesecake finally.

"You okay? You seem kind of out there." I said.

"I'm fine." Tommy answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finished eating and Sasha took the plates. Athena was about to stand to go get the check from Sasha because she hadn't brought it but I shook my head.

"Hold on." I said as I stood and walked over to where she was sitting. I fished the box from my right pocket and dropped to my left knee. The knee that hadn't been picked on at work.

"Athena, you mean the world to me. I'm completely addicted to you. Lily will you please do me the honor of staying by my side for the rest of our lives?" I asked as I opened the box. The white interior of the box held the silver ring with two stones. The main ring had an emerald heart and it had a slight branch off with a silver heart with three small diamonds in it. Athena's eyes watered and she clasphed her hands in front of her face.

"Yes." She whispered. I smiled before I stood and slipped the ring on her finger. I had brought her up so I could kiss her. We heard a squeal and turned around.

"Sasha Cassandra Zoe Sawyer." Randy scolded his youngest before walking over. He hugged Athena before giving me a manly hug.

"Congratulations. Do me a favor and don't make it the same day as Colton's." Randy said with a smile. Sasha had walked back with a camera.

"Dad's got a picture of Colton and Jamie's engagement can I take a quick picture?" Sasha asked. I smiled as I pulled my fiancée to me and held her close. Athena wrapped her arms around me and Sasha took the picture.

"We'll try. I take it you knew about this whole thing daddy." Athena said picking up on what Randy had said before Sasha had wanted a picture.

"Yes. I love you.  
>" Randy said before he turned back into the kitchen dragging Sasha with him. I smiled at Athena before I held her to me again. She had put up with so much from me but stuck with me. For that I was greatful.<p> 


	2. Jamie and Colton's Engagment

_**Author's Note: Colton and Jamie's engagement chapter. In December look for the wedding chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Also I do own Sawyer's. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday August 25**__**th**__**, 2011 Texas Roadhouse (Colton's POV)~~~~~~~**_

This wasn't the most fancy restaurant but it wasn't as laid back as our group dinners. I could feel the box in my left pocket. Dad, Kody, Matt, Jesse, and Tommy had all helped me pick out the ring and we had helped Tommy pick his ring for my sister.

We finished eating and I was paying the bill when I smiled at Jamie.

"Have I told you lately that you're beautiful?" I asked. Her hair was still curled from our day in the Impact zone. I had a very well thought out plan. Matt had a spare card key and was supposed to light the candles; he should have spread around when putting down the rose petals, when I sent him a text. I was taking Jamie to this aquarium she had said she liked.

"Have I told you that you're handsome?" Jamie counter asked. I smiled. Once the bill was paid I lead her toward the car.

"Colton, this isn't the way to the hotel." Jamie said.

"I know. I've got a surprise for you." I said. Jamie shot me a look of question as I continued driving. She looked out at the scenery as I looked out of the corner of my eye at her. She was the most beautiful person. I felt the same way about her as Athena did Tommy.

When we pulled up Jamie shot me a look before laughing.

"Why are we here?" Jamie asked.

"Just something special." I answered as I got out of the car and walked around to open her side. We walked up the steps to the building. I knocked on the glass and the security guard stood. He opened the door and looked from the picture attached to his clipboard to me.

"Come in." He said. I smiled.

"Take your time." He said. I nodded my head as I lead Jamie into the aquarium. We started walking. We'd stop and admire the animals swimming around so care free. When we admired the sharks I held Jamie. Not close enough she would feel the box in my left pocket. We were at the tropical fish when I got my idea. Jamie was admiring the fish and I took the time to fish the box out of my pocket and get down on one knee. Jamie turned around and was about to say something when she saw the position I had dropped down too.

"Colton what are you doing?" Jamie asked as she walked. I grabbed her left hand and placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles. I then released her hand.

"Jamie, since my sisters brought you to the locker room I've been attracted to you. I was just so set in my not having a work relationship ways that I didn't want to chance it. Then we went out for drinks and it all changed. Jamie you've become my whole world. I'd do anything to keep you safe." I said as I flipped open the box.

"Jamie would you please marry me?" I asked. Jamie nodded her head.

"Yes." Jamie said as I slipped the ring on her finger. I was glad that she had said yes and hadn't told me know. I had a camera in my coat pocket. I pulled it out after putting the now empty ring box in my coat pocket. Jamie smiled at me as I turned my camera on.

"A picture for dad's wall picture frame?" I asked. We had gotten one earlier from her match. Andreakos had taken it for us. Jamie nodded her head and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held the camera at arm's length and she brought me down for a kiss. I snapped the picture. Jamie and I looked at the picture and we nodded.

After turning the camera off we continued walking around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had known Colton was going to take me to dinner. I just never expected him to get him into that same aquarium I had just told him about. I hadn't also expected him to propose to me either. We were on our way out of the door. Colton had waved at the security guard and had taken his phone out to text someone. I decided not to ask.

We got into the car and Colton started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're headed toward the hotel." Colton answered. I nodded my head and then we pulled up to the hotel. Colton helped me out of the car and we headed up to our room. Colton slid the card key into the room and stepped back so I could walk in. I preceded Colton into the hotel room. Colton followed after me. Colton took our coats and hung them up. I walked toward the bedroom where I could see a soft glow coming from. I hadn't left a lamp on. I was sure of that.

I walked in and a small gasp escaped.

"Here's the other part of my surprise." Colton said from behind me. The bedroom was covered with flower petals. Candles covered every other available space. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Colton's neck. I had tears in my eyes.

"You treat me so well." I whispered. Colton wrapped his arms around my upper back.

"You treat me even better Jamie. I love you." Colton said. I smiled at him before I kissed him.

"I love you too." I said. I then took Colton's hand and lead him toward the bed. Today hadn't turned out so bad. Well except for Tommy's attack.


	3. Colton and Jamie's Wedding

_**Author's Note: Colton and Jamie's wedding. Sometimes speeches are not our friends. Picture of Jamie's wedding dress will go up under Colton's page on my website and on my Fanfiction page. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Also I do own Sawyer's. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_

_**~~Wednesday December 7**__**th**__**, 2011 Grace Christian Church in Sterling Heights, Michigan (Colton's POV)~~**_

I was standing at the alter. Jamie's bridesmaids were Devon, Lauren, Sasha, Ellie, Kristy, and Celia, Kristy and Celia were Jamie's sisters. Her maid of honor was my sister Athena. My groomsmen were Matt, Tommy, Kody, Jessy Sorenson, Tyler Nickels, a childhood friend, and Alexander Leigh. My best man was Jesse Andreakos. Devon, Lauren, and Ellie were wearing a Short Taffeta Pick Up Dress with Beaded Bust in Burmese Ruby, while Kristy, Celia, and Sasha were wearing a Charmeuse and Tulle Dress with Glitter Overlay in Flame, and Athena was wearing an All Over Ruched Dress with Beaded Neck in a wine color.

The vests and pocket handkerchiefs were in shades of red. I looked nervously over at my dad. He smiled at me as Celia and Alexander started the walk down the aisle. I flexed my hands off of reflex because I was getting nervous. Kristy and Tyler walked down the aisle next, followed by Ellie and Jessy Sorenson, then Sasha and Kody, then Lauren Williams, Jamie's best friend, and Tommy, Athena's fiancé, and finally Devon and Matt. Devon winked at me. I watched as Athena and Jesse Andreakos walked down the aisle. Athena smiled at me and Jesse patted me on the back.

"You've got this. She's absolutely stunning." Jesse said. I gave him a barely perceptible nod before the Bridal March started. I sucked in a breath when I saw Jamie come down the aisle with her father by her side. Jesse chuckled quietly at my shocked expression. I was just floored by how much I loved her.

She was my world. I would take care of everything if I could. I couldn't handle Karen though. I would leave that to my sisters.

Jamie and her dad reached the alter and he gave Jamie a kiss before giving her to me. I clasped both of her hands as the Pastor got started.

"Today we're here to celebrate the joining of Colton Sawyer and Jamie Szantyr. The couple has decided to write their own vows." He said. I almost had to elbow Andreakos for the ring because he'd zoned out looking at Lauren.

"Sorry." Jesse said as he handed me Jamie's ring. I looked sheepishly at Jamie. Jamie was trying not to laugh.

"I, Colton Joshua Sawyer, take you, Jamie Genève Szantyr, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I will also get into the occasional all out brawl for you." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger. I saw my sister duck her head and try not to laugh. I was of course alluding to my brawl with Jackson Matthews, that had resulted in a match, I'd walked away victorious and bloody.

I could see the smile on Jamie's face as she half turned to my sister. Athena handed her my wedding ring.

"I Jamie Genève Szantyr, take you Colton Joshua Sawyer to be my husband to share both good times and bad times, side by side. Through blood, sweat, and tears as well as the occasional brawl we have to break up. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed." Jamie said. I smiled and shook my head. I looked at Athena to see her with a smirk on her face.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. We waited a little bit to see if anyone would say anything.

"Then in the power invested in me by the state of Michigan I now pronounce the two of you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Pastor said. I lifted Jamie's veil and kissed her.

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Colton Sawyer." He said. Jamie and I turned to the church. Our reception was going to be at Sawyer's. The entire catering would be done by dad.

"Our reception line is at Sawyer's right?" Lauren asked Athena.

"Yeah." Athena answered. I shook my head at my sister.

"I hope everyone found their bubbles." Andreakos said.

"Dad passed them out before hand." Kody said. Jamie and I waited until everyone had lined up outside to blow bubbles slash throw confetti at us. When Jamie and I were safely in the limo on the way to Sawyer's I could help but laugh.

"I bet you half of them had no idea what we meant by brawls." I said.

"That's why we're us though." Jamie said. I smiled at her and held her hand. We'd arrive first at Sawyer's. The bridal party arrived next. Dad and the guests then showed up.

"Jamie, Colton come here I want to show you the cakes I made you." Dad said as he took our hands and lead us into the kitchen. The first one was the five tiered wedding cake Jamie and I had ordered from him. The cake topper was of the two of us in our wedding gear. The other cake was just a sheet cake with a drastically different cake topper. It had Jamie in gold and red ring gear holding a stunningly detailed miniature version of the Knockouts Championship and then me in my wrestling gear.

"Wow Dad, they're beautiful." Jamie whispered. Dad smiled before kissing her forehead.

"You guys better join the party again. I'll start getting the food out." Dad said. I lead Jamie back out. The rest of the bridal party had already started with the reception line. Athena and Jesse were at the back. Jamie and I slid in behind them. I watched as Athena nodded her head and it started. It was fun getting the chance to meet everyone that was there.

There were some of our co-workers, some of my past ones from State Farm, and even those from Athena and Devon's days as models. Athena left the line and got everyone to their tables and Dad started bringing out the food. Athena had sat down on Jamie's left when I saw her reach for her glass of champagne.

Athena stood up and conversation stopped.

"I'm Athena Sawyer, Jamie's maid of honor, and originally Colton's older sister but now I'm also Jamie's sister. I could go on for hours about how much of a stick in the mud my brother Colton used to be but I won't. Just take my word for it. Jamie we thank you because when Colton met you he did a three sixty. He's now laughing and joking with us. He's also okay with whoever we're dating." Athena said as she sat down. It was true. I was almost afraid of what everyone else would say. Andreakos stood up himself with his glass of champagne.

"I've Jesse Andreakos, I've know the Sawyers my whole life. Colton has always been protective of each of his sisters. Now it's about time that he's finally loosened up a little. Jamie is absolutely perfect for Colton in every way." Andreakos said as he sat down.

I hung my head and looked over when Lauren cleared her throat.

"I'm Lauren Williams in case you didn't met me in the line, Jamie and I got into Impact together and we've spent hours on the road talking about the types of guys we liked. I've met Colton. He's perfect for Jamie and Jamie's perfect for him. I know the two of them are going to be happy for them." Lauren said as she sat down. Matt stood up next.

"I'm Matt Morgan, I've known Jamie since she got started and she's a good person. When I first met Colton he drove his sisters crazy, well mainly Athena, Colton did a complete turn about and he's just become more mellow. Colton and Jamie are ying and yang." Matt said before he sat down. Devon stood up next.

"I'm Devon Sawyer the youngest triplet, like Athena said we could talk for hours about how Colton used to be a stick in the mud. He had his moments. Yet it's about time that he's found someone who can actually show the world who the real Colton is. I'm so excited about this. Colton has just changed for the better and none of us are complaining about it. To Jamie and Colton." Devon said as she sat down.

I honestly expected all of my siblings to stand, as well as Tommy, Jessy, Ellie, Kristy, and Celia, and Alexander.

Kody stood up next. Kody, Sasha, Kristy, and Celia had glasses of Sparkling Apple Cider.

"I'm Kody Sawyer, growing up my older brother Colton was my best guy friend. He taught me how to work on cars and other things while my dad was busy. Dad helped me don't get me wrong but dad worked most of the time. I've always wanted Colton to find that special someone and Jamie is it. I've seen the two of them together and I know that they're going to be just fine." Kody said before he sat down.

Sasha stood next. I had a feeling something was up but I would leave that to Athena, Devon, and Jamie to figure out what it was.

"I'm Sasha Sawyer, Colton has always been protective. He made it really hard to date because all the boys in school knew that my dad was Randy Sawyer and that my older brother was Colton Sawyer. When I started working of Impact wrestling this summer as an intern Colton was always sort of hanging around me. It gave me the chance to see him and realize that Jamie is the best thing since sliced bread for Colton." Sasha said. She sat back down. I noticed she kept looking down at her glass.

I looked out into the crowd. We'd invited a lot of people from Impact. We'd invited Shannon Moore, Jesse Neal, and Christina Kardooni. I'd noticed that Shannon looked like something was off too. It was bugging me. So much that I hadn't even realize that Tommy had started his speech.

"When I asked Randy to marry Athena I actually went to Colton as well. I spend most of the time in the Sawyer locker room so I get to see how Jamie and Colton's relationship has evolved. When the Sawyers started in this business Colton didn't walk with his sisters or anything else. Now Colton is okay with walking out with Jamie or his sisters. Jamie is good for him." Tommy said before he sat down.

"I missed the first part of his speech." I whispered.

"Pay attention Col." Jamie whispered back. I smiled at her. Andreakos scoffed from his seat to my left while Athena just shook her head. Ellie stood next.

"I'm Ellen Leigh, I remember Colton fondly. Everything they say about him being protective is true. I remember when I was little Colton didn't want us playing football or anything else. I remember when I told him after I had Clare that her father wanted nothing to do with me or her. It took Devon, Athena, and Chloe to stop Colton from going to kill him. Since I recently started working with them again I've realized how much Colton has changed. Colton is now only protective of Jamie. Jamie is good for this family." Ellie said before she sat down. Alexander took Ellie's place.

"I'm Alexander Leigh, even though I'm only half-cousins with the Sawyers Colton and I hung out growing up and I realized that Colton is extremely protective of his sisters. Colton and I used to spend summers talking about what kind of girls we liked and hoped to marry. Thinking about it now Colton basically described Jamie. I hope that Colton and Jamie will be very happy together." Alexander said as he sat down. Kristy stood up.

"I'm Kristy Szantyr, I'm Jamie's younger sister and I've always looked up to her. Jamie was the one to help me and Celia get through everything. I always hoped that Jamie would get her happy ever after. Especially after she helped me get through tough breakups. Jamie has always been one of my role models. I'm just glad to see she's happy." Kristy said as she settled down.

"Love you too Kristy." Jamie said. Kristy smiled before Jessy Sorenson stood up.

"I'm Jessy Sorenson and I may not be related to the Sawyers or Szantyrs but I realize what is important. Jamie and Colton love and care about each other. They'd do anything for each other. I think that's the most important thing. As long as they stand together it will go alright." Jessy said before he sat down. Celia stood up.

"I'm Celia Szantyr, Jamie's younger sister. When I first met Colton I remembered thinking that he was different then someone I thought Jamie would be with. But as I got to know him I realized that Colton is perfect for Jamie. The two of them complement each other perfectly." Celia said as she took her seat. I didn't expect Tyler to give a speech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jamie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone finished giving their speeches people just continued to eat. I was glad that the day had gone without a hitch so far. Everything was going just fine. After everyone finished eating the dancing would start.

I had my first dance with Colton. I was so excited for this. Tomorrow would be like nothing changed though. I would still be Velvet Sky to the world the only thing that would change would be my actual name.

I had taken to watch the moving picture frame. That was the one thing we all loved about the restaurant. It had pictures from when each of us had won our respective belts. The only one without a belt was Colton but I had a feeling he'd pick it one up on Sunday. I'd be ringside with Andreakos and Athena. Colton would be ringside for my match.

Once everyone was finished Athena stood again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Jamie and Colton are going to be doing their first dance now." Athena said. Colton stood and took my hand. The two of us walked to the empty dance floor. I smiled when "Heartbeat" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Nicole Scherzinger. Colton and I danced together until the song ended. Colton and I smiled at each other as it broke down into applause.

From there it was a blur of dancing with everyone. I remembered that I got a chance to dance with both Randy and my Dad.

When it came time to do the cake Randy revealed both cakes. Athena took pictures of both cakes before Colton and I went to cut the cake.

Colton stood behind me and we cut the cake. We each had a small piece and we each took a small bite before Colton smashed it in my face. I returned the favor. Once everyone had cake we got back to dancing again.

This was so much fun. I was dancing with Athena actually when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think it's time to throw the bouquet." Athena whispered.

"I think you're right." I said. I looked around to see Colton dancing with Aaliyah. I weaved my through the crowd until I was close to Colton.

"It's getting sort of late. It's probably time for the bouquet and garter." I said. Colton nodded his head and put Aailyah down. Athena had gotten on the mike and told all the girls to get in a group so I could throw my bouquet.

Athena would stand off to the side because she was already getting married next. I turned my back to the girls and tossed my bouquet to them. I turned around to see Ellie was holding it. I chuckled as I turned back around to see Jessy looking uncomfortable. Ellie had a blush on her face. Athena had brought a seat over for me and I sat down. Colton knelt down by me and went under my dress to get my garter. He came back and fired it into the group of guys. I watched as Jessy tried duck the garter unsuccessfully. He still managed to catch it.

I shook my head. Matt had actually ended up holding him still.

Colton and I enjoyed the rest of the time. We left and we ended up back in the limo.

"Jessy's face was priceless. It probably won't be for a while though." I said.

"Yeah." Colton said. He gave me a kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Sawyer." Colton said.

"I love you too Mr. Sawyer." I said as we settled back until we got to our destination. The next wedding wouldn't be until March.


	4. Tommy and Athena's Wedding

_**Author's Note: Athena and Tommy's wedding day. Sometimes you question what is really going on. Picture of Athena's dress and ring on her page and the fanfiction page. **__**Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Also I do own Sawyer's. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_.

_**~Wednesday March 14**__**th**__**, 2012 Grace Christian Church Sterling Heights, Michigan (Tommy's POV)~**_

I had to know Athena was crazy. She had a maid of honor and a matron of honor. Other than that she had Taylor, Sasha, Angelina, Aaliyah, Kristy, and Celia in her party. Her maid of honor was Devon while her matron was Jamie. So my party went accordingly with Matt and Colton sharing the best man spot. I then had Dan, Kody, Jesse, Alcide, Alex Leigh, and Johnson James, a childhood friend of mine. I wasn't ecstatic about having Dan walking in my party, but since we kept Taylor I had to have Dan. Taylor, Sasha, Angelina, Kristy, and Celia were in Strapless Satin Dresses with Pick Ups and Bubble Hem in Watermelon, Aaliyah was in a Short Cotton Dress with Ruching Detail in Watermelon, and Devon and Jamie were in Short Satin Dresses with Side Drape in Watermelon.

The vests and pocket handkerchiefs were crimson colored. I looked at my mom seated in the front row with a smile. I watched as Celia and Johnson started down the aisle. They were followed by Alex and Kristy, Aaliyah and Alcide, I honestly was afraid they'd fall, but they made it pretty well, then Jesse and Angelina, Kody and Sasha, you could tell that Sasha was pregnant by now, then Dan and Taylor. Devon and Matt came next. Devon winked at me before Jamie and Colton walked down. Colton stopped behind me.

"She's nervous as hell, but she's stunning." Colton whispered. I heard the "Bridal March" start.

"Is it wrong that I've face down Abyss, Joe, and Ray and not been nervous, but now I'm nervous as hell?" I asked Colton and Matt.

"Nope. Completely natural my friend." Colton said.

"This isn't wrestling this is your wife. Different story completely." Matt said. I saw Randy and Athena appear and make their way down. My heart was thundering at this point.

"Easy there." Colton whispered.

"Breath man breath." Matt whispered. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing when I saw her until they mentioned it. Randy stopped in front of me. He kissed Athena on the cheek before giving Athena to me.

"Be good to her." He said before he stepped back and went to sit by Jasmine, her daughter, and Akar. I held both of Athena's hands as the pastor got us started. It was different to not completely see Athena's face. The veil let me see the general outline, but not her entire face.

"Today we're here to celebrate the joining of Tommy Mercer and Athena Sawyer. The couple has decided to write their own vows." He said. I looked back at Colton and Matt. I had a terrifying moment when both of them patted their pockets in an attempt to find Athena's ring.

"Right jacket pocket Colton." Jamie hissed. I smiled gratefully at my soon to be sister. Colton pulled the ring out and handed it to me.

"I, Tommy Adam Mercer, take you Athena Kora Sawyer, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. The crazy friends, the crazy outfits, and every single crazy idea that goes through your mind. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger. I heard Athena laugh quietly. Athena turned to Devon and Jamie. Devon handed her the black wedding ring.

"I, Athena Kora Sawyer, take you, Tommy Adam Mercer, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. Each and every single match, rivalry, injury, and title reign. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow." Athena said as she slipped the ring on my finger.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. We waited a little bit to see if anyone would say anything. I swore I would tackle and beat Nick Aldis up if he stood.

"Then in the power invested in me by the state of Michigan I now pronounce the two of you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Pastor said. I lifted Athena's veil and kissed her. I knew what this meant. She was mine for the rest of our lives.

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Mercer." He said. We turned to the church and Athena leaned against me. We left and people ended up throwing flower petals at us. When we got into the car I looked at Athena.

"How's your ankle?" I asked.

"It's fine. Kevin's brace is helping." Athena answered. I nodded my head and we stopped at Sawyer's again. Athena and I walked into the restaurant. Everyone filed in shortly after. I looked at Randy who nodded.

"Come see something." I said as I pulled Athena into the kitchen.

"What is so important?" Athena asked.

"You remember when I left on January thirteenth for here? Yeah well I was talking to dad about something." I replied.

"What did you do?" Athena asked. Randy was standing patiently by two covers.

"You two done?" Randy asked. I nodded my head. Randy rolled his eyes as he pulled the cover off of the first cake much like Colton and Jamie's had the two of us in the wedding gear.

"Okay, I figured that one would happen." Athena said. Randy said nothing as he pulled the other cover off. I heard Athena let out a low whistle. I was in my black and red ring gear with the tag team title belt while we'd gotten Athena in her bright red Very Sexy Seduction push-up bra and black boy shorts with her belt.

"Man I seriously need to rethink my ring gear choice." Athena said.

"No. You wouldn't be Athena if you did." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So you like it?" Randy asked.

"Of course Daddy. You're the best at what you do." Athena answered. Randy smiled and we left the kitchen again.

We started the reception line. It wasn't that bad, but I was really hoping to get Athena off of her ankle sooner rather than later. I didn't see a couple of people I'd sent invites too which worried me. Athena and I got seated at the table and we listened as everyone started their speeches. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be actually. It could have been worse. At least Dan found something nice to say about us.

After everyone had finished eating, tables were moved so we could starting dancing.

"Athena and Tommy are going to do their first dance now." Devon said. Athena rolled her eyes at her sister before we started dancing to "Amazed" by Lonestar. I was trying to keep Athena as off of her right ankle that and keeping from brushing her ribs to hard. It sucked that she was hurt on this day, but we'd come to grips with that at some point.

Once the dance was done I gave Athena another quick kiss. Athena turned to everyone.

"I want to have a special dance with my Dad." Athena said. I stepped away and went to stand by my mom.

"Hey honey." She said.

"Hey mom." I said. I listened as "She Loved Me First" by Heartland played while Athena dance with Randy.

"We get a dance?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I'd picked the song and everything. So I had to raid Athena's I-Pod, but I'd found it at some point.

"So is Tatiana here?" My mom asked.

"Nope. She left here and isn't coming back for anything." I answered.

"Did she at least say something?" My mom asked.

"Yeah she said one word in an e-mail. Congratulations." I answered.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." My mom said as she looked over in the corner at where Dan and Taylor were standing cuddling.

"He's still too old for her." I muttered. I saw my mom smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You always acted like you knew what was best for her." She said.

"It's a force of habit. She's my little sister." I said. My mom shook her head.

"Hey Tommy. I hope we didn't miss much." A voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Tori Spelling standing there with her family.

"You missed some food, but I'm sure Randy's got some left." I said. Tori smiled.

"I think we'd like that." Tori said.

"I think we can get that arranged." I said.

"Your wife is beautiful." Tori said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I forgot my manners briefly. Tommy this is my husband Dean McDermott and our children Liam, Stella, and Hattie." Tori said as she introduced her family.

"Tommy Mercer and this is my mom Jennifer." I said. We exchanged handshakes before I realized the song was over. Athena walked over.

"Have a seat please." I said. Athena stuck her tongue out at me.

"I will in a second. Jeesh." Athena said. I then quickly did introductions in hope Athena would sit down faster.

"Daddy will get you some food if you want." Athena said as she made her way toward a table.

"You always like that?" Dean asked.

"At this point yes because she has a hurt ankle." I answered. Randy walked over and helped seat Tori and her family.

"You ready mom?" I asked as I lead her to the dance floor. My mom shook her head as "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion played.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Athena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't liked being told to sit like I was three, but I'd humor him. I smiled as I watched him dance with his mother. I looked up when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Thena." Ami said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey Ami." I said.

"You look stunning." Ami said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What has changed with you recently?" Ami asked.

"Well I've got four cracked ribs and a grade 2 sprain in my right ankle." I answered.

"Who did you piss off this time?" Ami asked.

"I guess I pissed off a lot of people because it was a bunch of people beating the crap out of me." I answered.

"Jeesh Athena." Ami said. I shrugged.

"So when are you coming in next to get some more ink?" Ami asked.

"August." I answered.

"Ah after Sasha baby?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. We're getting one together." I answered. Ami shook his head.

"You get back to your family. They'll be plenty of time to catch up." I said. Ami smiled before kissing my forehead. He left and went back to be with his family. I put my elbows on the table as I rolled my ankle. The brace was comfy, but it still hurt. I looked at Dad when he sat down next to me.

"How's it feel?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. It's still rather new." I answered.

"Not your marriage. Your ribs and ankle." Dad said.

"Oh. They're hurting a little. Not too bad though." I said. Dad nodded his head as we watched the dance.

"You wish your mom was here?" Dad asked.

"You know not right now. She doesn't seem to care that much. She didn't even say anything to Colton about his marriage."I replied.

"I know Tatiana could be a little stand offish, but this is a new level even for her." Dad said.

"We've gotten used to it by now." I said. I looked over at Jasmine as she talked quietly with her daughter, Josie.

"Do you love her?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know hun. It's all still to new." Dad answered. I nodded my head and watched as the dance came to a close. I thought about standing, but didn't. Everyone continued to dance and every once in a while I would get up to dance.

"Cake time?" Tommy whispered in my ear as he had gotten close.

"Yup." I said as we made our way toward where Dad had put the cakes.

"At least we haven't seen a brawl for a while." I said.

"Yet. You know our co-workers." Tommy said. I smiled as we cut the original cake. We each had a little bit that we ended up smashing into each other's faces. I smiled as we sat down to eat our cake. Once that was finished we'd done some more dancing with me sitting out every two dances to rest my ankle. It was doing one of the times I was sitting out that Jamie sat by me.

"I think it bouquet and garter time." Jamie said. I nodded my head.

"Colton telling Tommy?" I asked.

"Yup." Jamie said. I stood and followed Jamie to the floor. They'd gotten all the single girls together. I was glad to see Ellie was here at least. Jessy was too. I'd stopped and talked to them while I was resting.

I took the bouquet a mixture of lilies and orchids. I tossed it behind me. I turned to see Shiloh had somehow ended up with it. I smiled as I went to sit down. Tommy went under my dress and pulled out my garter. He then turned and thrown it into the group of guys. I shook my head at Tommy's aim. He had gotten Steven Haworth.

"You have good aim." I said.

"I didn't try." Tommy said. I shook my head as I stood. We continued dancing until well late. It was about eleven before we all actually headed home. We'd be camped out at a hotel. Our flight was in the morning. We'd stay with my dad, but this was our wedding night.

I easily rattled off the address for the hotel to the taxi driver.

"So how does it feel?" I asked as I took Tommy's hand.

"It feels good." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know no one else will ever have you. You're mine and mine alone." Tommy replied as he kissed me. I squeezed his hand as we pulled back. I put my head on his shoulder as we drove.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Athena Mercer." Tommy said. I smiled to myself.

"You like that don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." Tommy answered.


	5. Matt and Devon's Wedding

_**Author's Note: Devon and Matt get married. They've got to go to work after the wedding. That and break up a fight? Who did the guest list again? They also deal with someone who didn't get enough sleep last night. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Devon, Colton, and the various other OCs that wonder about. Also I do own Sawyer's. Otherwise TNA has rights to their wrestlers and the wrestlers own themselves**_.

_**~Thursday June 21**__**st**__**, 2012 Grace Christian Church Sterling Heights, Michigan (Matt's POV)~**_

This was the day. We had to go to work after it too. It was live. That and it was Open Fight Night. Anyone could challenge either of us. Devon had a master plan too. I didn't know nor did I want to know. It was dangerous that way. Devon had the wedding party all sorted out. Jamie and Athena were the matrons of honor. So I'd of course matched them with Colton and Tommy respectively. Jamie was in a La Femme 17160 Dress in Marine Blue. Athena was in a La Femme 15368 Dress in Indigo. The rest of her bridesmaids, Kassie, Layla, Sasha, Taylor, Lauren, Josie, and Ellie, were in Alfred Angelo Disney Maidens style 505 in ivory with a black belt. Aaliyah was in an Alfred Angelo Disney Blossoms Style 704 dress in ivory.

So vest and handkerchiefs for us guys were marine blue and black. Only Devon would think like that. Clare was the flower girl. So Ellie had gone into Clare's closet and managed to find a dress for the wedding. It was a Tiffany Princess 13320 dress in black and turquoise. Akar was the ring bearer. It was then that the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle. Layla and Kody started off first. They were followed by Joise and Ian, Lauren and Jesse, Sasha and Andy, Kassie and David, Taylor and Dan, Aaliyah and Alcide, and Ellie and Jessy rounded that out. Athena and Tommy followed closely after them. Then came Jamie and Colton. Colton had one arm hooked with Jamie's and he was carrying Akar. That took skill. I think. Jamie and Colton separated and Colton went to stand by me. Jamie had hooked my ring while Colton grabbed mine.

"I don't know what to say that we haven't said at these things. She's Devon. She's stunning, beautiful, and nervous." Colton said. I smiled and then the "Bridal March" started. We all looked at the end of the aisle as Devon and Randy appeared. Devon was in an Alfred Angelo Disney Fairy Tale dress Style 217. Colton was right. He always was.

Well ninety percent of the time. They stopped in front of us. Randy looked at Athena, Jamie, Colton, Tommy, Devon, and I.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I see any of this. I love you all so much." Randy said as he handed Devon to me.

"Take care of her." Randy said before he went to go sit down by Jasmine. We all turned to the pastor. He got started.

"Today we're here to celebrate the joining of Matt Morgan and Devon Sawyer. The couple has decided to write their own vows." He said. I looked at Devon. I turned to Colton. Colton handed me the ring. I was about to start when I saw Athena cover her mouth. Jamie looked just as shocked. I was confused until I turned my head. Akar had used the pillow to prop his head on. I think he was trying to take a nap.

Tommy didn't say anything he just crouched down and grabbed Akar. He'd hold Akar for the rest of the wedding.

Athena and Jamie looked at each other before I cleared my throat.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. Or you found me. The day we met makes it kind of fuzzy. I actually think you tried to walk away. I'm glad you didn't.

I love you, Devon Chloe Sawyer. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Devon Chloe Sawyer, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger. I heard Athena smother her laughter. Tommy could point out how they met. He wouldn't. Not until later.

Devon turned to Jamie. Jamie handed Devon my ring.

"My beloved Matthew James Morgan, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. You helped save me on my second night of work. You've been there to save me each and every time I needed it.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life. Help you retain tag titles in the only fashion I know. The outrageous way." Devon said as she slipped the ring on my finger. So she basically meant the Femme Fatale way. There was no doubt about that one.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. I didn't expect anyone to stand. This wasn't Athena and the Nick thing.

"Then in the power invested in me by the state of Michigan I now pronounce the two of you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Pastor said. I lifted Devon's veil and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck. We pulled back.

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Matt Morgan." He said. Devon and I turned to face the church before we left. There was of course the having rice thrown at us before we reached the safety of the car. From there we headed to Sawyers. It was ritual now that we had all of these parties at Sawyers.

We got out and went inside. Anton was standing there waiting for us.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"There was a little comedy. Akar fell asleep." Devon answered.

"Poor kid. Randy said he had a hard time falling asleep." Anton said.

"You showing us the cakes?" I asked.

"Yes." Anton said as he led us into the kitchen. As was usual the first cake had the two of us in our wedding attire. The second single layer cake had Devon and I in our wrestling gear. I had my tag team belt on my shoulder. I'd made the decision to put Devon in the white corset top and black short shorts with the Knockouts Tag Team belt on her shoulder.

"As always they're beautiful." Devon said.

"Make sure to tell your father that. The only thing I did was the tag team belts." Anton said.

"You baked the cakes Anton." Randy said as he walked in.

"You did supervise me. This is your children we're talking about." Anton said.

"You're right." Randy said.

"It's time we go join this party." Devon said.

"Yup." Randy said as He led the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Devon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We'd done speeches, had brunch, and were dancing. We were all having a good time. I was talking with Ellie over at her table when we heard a commotion. I stood and saw to my dismay there was a fight.

"No one else's." I muttered as I walked over. I reached the fight just as Matt was breaking it up. Why did we not think of this. Sasha was by Andy's side. Andy had a bloody nose. Across from Andy stood Shannon Moore just as bloody.

"What happened?" I asked. Sasha ducked her head.

"Really Sasha what did you do?" Matt asked.

"I didn't do it. Well mostly. I was dancing with Andy." Sasha answered. I looked at Shannon. Athena had joined the circle. Athena grabbed Sasha's wrist. I knew that Athena was going to go sit Sasha down. I knew that because Athena was vested in Sasha's welfare. That and the baby.

"Andy what did you do?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea. I was dancing with Sasha when he jumped me from behind." Andy answered. We all looked at Shannon again.

"You don't have a right to be possessive." Tommy said.

"Especially not now." Colton said.

"Sasha moved on. You need to stop. Shannon we already agreed that you aren't right for Sasha. It was a mistake that one night. Leave it be. Let's give Sasha the chance to move on." Jamie said. Shannon didn't respond to any of us. He just left.

"I'm going to go check on Sasha." I said as I headed toward the table where Athena was hovering nervously. I looked at the two of them.

"You're feeling okay Sasha?" I asked.

"I'll be better. Alexandra Justina is fine too." Sasha said.

"Shannon left if it counts." I said.

"I'm sorry Dev. I didn't know that would happen." Sasha said.

"Don't apologize. Sash you're fine. This isn't a wedding without a fight." I said. Sasha smiled. Andy came over. I grabbed Athena's arm. We'd leave those two to talk.

"Well it's been entertaining." Athena said.

"Ladies we've got to wrap this up. We've got to get to Open Fight Night." Jamie said as she walked over.

"If you will?" I asked. Athena and Jamie went into the crowd. One would get the single woman together the other would go get Matt. I didn't know how this was going to go. We'd make it work. We always did. I was standing there when Athena got everyone standing around. Well every single woman. Single and over the age of twenty. I looked at Athena who nodded her head. I turned my back to the group and tossed my bouquet over my shoulder. I turned to see that Portia had caught it. Portia looked rather stunned. I said nothing.

Colton and Tommy got the single men in a group. I sat down in a chair. Matt went under my dress and got my garter out. He then tossed it into the crowd. He nailed Beck Boudreaux. I said nothing as we stood. I had a bag in the kitchen. We actually all did. We all went into the kitchen and grabbed our bags.

We separated into the bathrooms. Jamie and Athena helped me out of my dress. Athena and Jamie got out of their dresses. Athena changed into her Fatale ring gear. I changed into my Femme ring gear. Jamie put on her Often Imitated Never Duplicated ring gear.

It was just plain easier for us to do it like this. The boys would change when we got there. We walked out of the bathroom and met with the boys.

"To Florida we go." I said.

"Exciting isn't it Mrs. Morgan?" Athena asked. I chuckled and we all departed.


End file.
